The Worst Thing That Could Happen
by Lils Solo
Summary: This is a marysue story. So please read with caution. And if you do like that kind of story then please read to see what my take on Bespin would be.
1. Part 1

The Worst thing that could happen

By: Lilian Anna Solo

Part 1

Lilian Anna Solo was pacing in the room that she shared with her brother, Han Solo. Something wasn't right here. And she had to find out what it was or they were all going to be dead. She shook her head, it was those dreams again. She had them last night. And she worried about it. She knew there was nothing she could do about it, and that was the worst part. She wished she could get them all out of here alive. But if she didn't then she would never be able to forgive herself. She shook her head once more and turned around when Han came into the room with Leila. "Hey." She said softly. She didn't feel much up to talking. She walked into her room and lay down on the bed. She would have to do something.

Han walks into the room and looks at Lily, but then she was gone. She had been acting weird all the way from Hoth. He wished he knew what was bothering her. He wanted to make it all better for her. But sometimes, well he couldn't do that. He sighed and looked at Leia, "Maybe you should go talk to her, you're highness." He smiles he wished he could make sure that she was alright. But maybe she had to talk about her fiancé, Luke Skywalker, and that was a conversation that he wanted to avoid. He shook his head and looked at Leia, "I think she needs a woman to talk to. She might be worried about Luke, and that's something I don't want to get into with her. Every time we talk about him it turns into a fight."

Leia smiles, "That's because she's your little sister. And I know you are very protective of her. And that's alright. She just needs a woman to talk to. I'm sure she misses her mother. I'll talk to her and make sure she's alright." She said as she kisses him on the cheek. She knew what was bothering Lily. She had talked to her about it. She knew that she had been having those dreams. And she wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with her, other then that. She would do it for Han and Lily. She had become close to both of them on this trip. She smiles and walks into the room where Lily was.

Lily looks up at Leia and smiles sadly, "The dreams keep getting worst Leia. I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to make them stop, but I also want to stop it from happening." She shook her head as she started to cry. She was so lost and confused. She wanted to make sure that everyone was safe, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it, and that was the worst part. She looks at Leia, "I'm so scared. Not for myself, but for Han and you. I know I'm going to be tortured the most, because I'm the closest to Luke. But I don't want Han to be frozen in carbonite either."

Leia smiles gently at Lily and makes her way over to her. "Lils, I know you're scared." She said using Han's nickname for her. "I promise we will all do what we can to make sure it doesn't happen." She smiles and she sat down next to her, "We all know this is hard for you. And we'll make it as easy as we can. But I'm not sure if we can stop it from happening." She smiles again and wraps an arm around her, "Don't worry we'll be alright." She then pulled away, "Han is worried about you, and you might want to talk to him. Not tell him what's going on exactly, but you can talk to him about it. He is just worried, and I'm sure he wants to know you're alright."

Lily sighs and nods, "I guess you're right. I will talk to him. I don't want to, but it would make it easier on him." She gets up from the bed, "I just don't know what I'm going to talk to him about. I wish I knew it was going to happen for sure. I don't know if it is. But I'm so afraid for him. Leia, I can't lose him." She shook her head and wiped her eyes, "I really can't." She said as she began to cry again. She couldn't lose Han; he had been there for her for so long. And she didn't want to let this happen to him. She shakes her head and looks at Leia, "I have to get a hold of myself first." She takes a deep breath and paces.

Leia watches her, she wished she could do something for her. But she didn't know what to do. She was scared, she could tell that. But she didn't know how to comfort her. She was worried about her, she hadn't seen her this agitated before. She stood up and walked to Lily and stopped her from pacing, "Lils, we have to get this over with." She then paused and listened, "You might not have any time, Lando is here." She smiles and walks out of the room. She had to get to Han and warn him not to do anything rash. But she knew that he wouldn't believe Lily, he didn't believe in the force like she did.

Lily watches her and shakes her head as she takes a deep breath. She had to be composed, she couldn't let them see how frightened she was. She had to take care of things. And she would make sure Han would stay safe. She didn't care about herself, she knew she could handle this. She had handled Jabba before, she could handle the monsters that ran the empire. She takes another deep breath an shakes her head as she wipes her eyes. She smiles as she walks out, "Hello Lando." She said as gracefully as she could. She smiles at Han, to let him know that she was alright. She walks over to him and wraps an arm around him.

Han smiles at Lily and wraps his arms around her in a hug, "You alright Kid." He kisses her on the top of the head. She was the only one he showed his emotions to. They were so close, that he knew she didn't judge him when he did. He usually made it better. He looks at Lando, "I think we'll take you up on that refreshments. I'm starving and I'm sure that Lily and Leia are as well." He looks at Lily and noticed the flicker of fear on her face. "Lils you alright?" He whispered. She nodded and he took no notice of the look that she had given Leia. He knew that something was bothering her. But now wasn't the time to think about it. He takes Lily's arm in one arm and then Leia's in the other.

Lily smiles as she takes Han's arms. She was going to have to be more aware of her feelings. She shook her head as she followed Han, she was not paying any attention to the conversation. She didn't like this. But there was nothing she could do right now. She was going to make sure that Han was going to be fine. But it wasn't time to worry about that right now. She had to keep herself alert. And for once she had her lightsaber with her. She had gotten it from Obi-wan Kenobi, he had gotten it from Lily's mother and gave it to her. She didn't know if she would be any good with it. And if her dreams came to reality, she actually didn't want to think of that right now. And if she could think of a way out of this, it would be great.

Han looks at his sister, they had just asked her what she wanted to eat, and she hadn't said anything. She was defiantly worried about something. But what it was he didn't know. She had never told him what was going on in that head of hers. He watches her and shrugs, "Lily's been a little occupied." He told Lando, "When we're off this planet, I'm sure I'll get more answers out of her." He chuckles. She had always been a quiet one when she was thinking. He looks at Leia, "So what do you think Princess, about us staying here. I'm sure I can get Lily to agree with that. It will take a few more days to fix the _Falcon._" He smiles at her, but she seemed a little off too. Maybe it was just the nerves of not being with the rebels, he decided to shrug it off.

Lily hadn't noticed Han and Lando talking. She was deep in thought. She had to get them out of here. But when they stopped in front of the door she looks at Han, "Han! We have to leave…now!" But it was too late the door slid open and Lily looked at Han, "I told you there was something wrong." She muttered half to herself. Standing at the other end of the room was Darth Vader. Someone that Lily had been trying to avoid ever since she found out about him. She gulped and looked at Han, "I'm so sorry." She whispers. She was sorry that she couldn't prevent this, and she was sorry that it had come to this. And she was mostly sorry that she was right.

Han didn't even acknowledge Lily's rambling. He knew what had to be done. He grabbed his blaster and started shooting at the Dark Lord. But Vader just held up his hand and deflected the bolts, and then the blaster was ripped from his hands. He stared after it in amazement. He didn't know what to do now. He wasn't going to let Lily fight this monster. He looked at her, "Lils, I know what you're thinking, and I'm taking that lightsaber from you right now! You could get hurt." He said to her as he took the lightsaber, "I'm sorry." He whispers to her. He was sorry that he hadn't listened to her when she had begged him not to come to this place.

Lily glares at Han when he took her saber. But she didn't argue, Han was right, she could get hurt while fighting Vader and that wasn't something she was willing to risk. She had to be on full alert to make sure that everyone stayed safe. Well as safe as they could be with Darth Vader in the room. She knew what was going to happen next. Vader was going to torture them all. Especially Lily and Han.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Lily and Han look at each other. Standing next to Vader Boba Fett had just appeared. Lily wanted to leap at him, cut his throat open. This was a man she had hated since forever. Han and Boba Fett went way back, and it wasn't a good history. And naturally Lily hated the bounty hunter. She had never told Luke this, because he would tell her that hate was wrong. But she didn't care, she glares at him. She felt a restraining hand on her shoulder. Maybe she looked as aggressive as she was feeling. She looks back to see Han looking at her. Her expression softened, "I'm so sorry." She whispered as tears welled up in her eyes, "I tried to protect you."

Han looked at his sister in surprise. "Lils, it's not your job to protect me, it's my job to protect you. So I'm the one that needs to be sorry. I can't promise anything. I should have listened to you when you told us to leave this place." He takes her in his arms and glared at Vader, "If you want her, you're going to have to go through me." He knew that would hurt Lily more, but if she lived through this, then he would forgive himself. But he didn't think that if he didn't do anything, he would be being the worst big brother out there. He wished he had his blaster, he felt naked without it. He glares at Vader and pushes Lily into Chewie's arms, with a whisper, "Chewie don't worry about me, get Lily out of here if you can."

Chewie took Lily in his arms. He knew that Han wanted to protect her more then himself. And he hated that he might have to leave Han behind. But he had a life debt to both of the Solos and if he could get one out then she would stay with him. She was in tears, he wanted to comfort her. But he was so angry at Lando that he was having trouble controlling himself. He wanted, like Lily, to pounce Fett and tear him to pieces. He hated that man just like the rest of them did. But there was little he could do now. He looks at Lily and pushes her behind him.

Lily was not having any of this she came out from behind Chewie, "Han I'm not a kid anymore, I have to protect you." She looks at him her face stained with tears, "Please I can't lose you." She said as she threw herself into his arms again, "I'm not leaving you. I'm not letting you out of my sight." She sobbed into his chest. She was scared for him, and she wanted to make sure that he got out of this alive. And not frozen in carbonite. But she didn't know how she was going to do that. She had to think of someway to get Han out of here. But her mind was coming up with blanks. But she would do everything in her power to make sure that Han got out of here.

Han was surprised by Lily, she usually did as he told her. In situations like this. He usually got her to do whatever he wanted. Which was to get her out of there. But now she was clinging to him. It was strange, she wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid of losing him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, "Shh, it'll be alright." He whispers to him. "I promise." He said as he kissed her on the top of the head, "And I'm sorry about what I said about Luke the other day. I don't mind the kid, and if you have to marry someone, then I'm glad that it's him." He said as he pulled away from her, "But please, don't worry about me, get out of here."

By that time Vader was standing next to them, "How touching." He breathed down at them. He wanted to make them suffer. He was going to get Skywalker to come to them, and he was going to have him as his prize. And maybe the girl would be cooperative and then she could come with them. But he knew that if Skywalker lost her, then it would be easier to get him to come over to the darkside. But not yet…he had a lot planned for her, and he wasn't going to kill her fast, she was going to suffer, and she would get her last seconds with Solo, and then they would kill her.

Lily looks up at Vader and shakes her head, "Please. Let the rest of them go. I'm the one you want." She pleads with him. She was ignoring Han's request. She knew that he was mad at her, but if he got out of here, it would be worth it. She wasn't going to lose him. And she would do what she could to let him keep her too. But she didn't know any other way to make sure the others got out of here. She looks up at Vader and shrunk next to Han, knowing that he was in danger was enough. But this man was so terrifiying that she would do everything to get him out of here.

Vader shakes his head and grabs Lily and pulls her away from Solo, he was going to have fun torturing her. He was going to make her suffer, and then maybe Skywalker would come to her rescue. And then he had an idea, if he tortured Solo as he tortured the child, she might be easier to break. That was it, put them in the same room and they would suffer together. And maybe he would let Fett do what he wished with the Solos he knew that he had been looking forward to getting back at them, but that was something he would have to think about. He would make sure that they brought Skywalker to him.

Lily knew that it was no use, but she struggled against Vader. She didn't want to be here with him. She wanted to be with Han. And she got a glimpse at his mind. And she gasped in horror, he was going to hurt them both. And there wasn't a damn thing that she could do about it. But he would make them suffer together. Well maybe she could fight her way to get to Han and stop the torture on him. But she doubted it. She wished she could though. She wished she could make him suffer for all of the things that he had done to them. But she also knew that, that was the darkside.

Han looks at Vader as he takes Lily and he tries to keep his hands on her, but Vader's hand came down on his arms, and he yelled in shock and pain. The monster had broken his arms. He glares at Vader, "You leave her alone!" He shouted at him, but he wasn't sure he was going to stop them from hurting them. He knew that there was going to be pain, and lots of it. But he was going to make sure that Lily was far off this planet, and not in his reach. That was impossible. But he was going to make sure that she stayed safe.

Vader motioned to two troopers, "Take them to the torture chamber. I will be there in a moment." He released Lily and stormed out of the room. When the troopers came to get Lily she aimed a kick at them. But one of them grabbed her leg and bent it till it broke. She screamed in pain, and the troopers laughed. She was going to be fun to break. And they would make sure that she didn't get out of here alive. They hoped Vader would allow them to have some fun with her. That would make Solo go nuts. And that was something that they really wanted to see happen.

A few minutes later Lily and Han were thrown into a torture chamber. Han tried very hard to get to Lily, he had to make sure that she was alright. He knew she wasn't , she was scared, and hurt, and now they were going to torture her. He wanted to hold her. They had fixed his arms, but not her leg. He knew that this was hard for her. But he was going to make it as easy as possible for her. He would not want her to give them any information. He hoped that she would stay strong. And he knew she would, and that Vader would not kill her…yet.

Lily looks around the room, she looks at Han, "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him again, the last of a thousand times. But she knew it wasn't really her fault, and that she had nothing to do with it, and that she should just get over this. She would not give these pigs anything. Not a thing. She would lie if she had to. But she knew that Vader would be able to sense that when she did. Even she could do that, and she had no training in the force whatsoever. She looked around and then noticed that the stormtroopers were gathering around her. This wasn't good.

Vader enters the room and looks at Lily, "I think we'll start with you first." He said as he made his way over to her, "I'm sure that by the end of the time, you will have revealed to me what I want to know. I want to know where Skywalker. And I won't stop until you give me the real destination. But I will not kill you. So it's up to you, you can make this easy for you and I or you can make this very hard." He walks over to her and picks her up and lies her down on a bed. He strapped her arms and legs down, "I promise you, you will give me the information I want. Even if we do this all day."

Lily knew that she was in trouble. She wanted to make sure that she was not going to give him the information he wanted. She would not reveal the location of Luke. She would not tell him. For one thing, she really didn't know. He hadn't told her when they left, and she knew that, that was to protect her. She looks at Vader as he straps her to the bed. She didn't show any fear, though she was trembling on the inside. She was not going to like this. But she already knew that. She looked up and saw a medical droid enter the room. And the color in her face drained.

Vader smiles behind the mask and makes his way over to her, "Like I said you can make this easy or you can make it hard." He motions to the droid, "This droid is going to cut open your stomach and will cause you a lot of pain. But if you tell me where Skywalker is, then you can save yourself the pain." He could feel the fear coming off her in waves. It pleased him, he could feed on it. He would make this interesting. He watches her, she looked frightened and scared. That also pleased him. He smiles behind the mask and looks at the droid, "You may begin."

Lily struggles against the bonds and she began to sweat. She couldn't begin to tell them anything they wanted. She struggles so hard she breaks her arms and legs against the bonds. She watched with wide eyes, and watched the droid started to come towards her. She was in trouble and she knew it. There was no way to get out of this one. She struggled with all of her might, and nothing was happening. She looks at the droid. She had never been so terrified in her life. She ignores the pain in her arms and legs and struggles.

A few hours later Lily and Han are thrown into a cell. Lily is almost unconscious. But she was still breathing and in Han's point of view, that was a good thing. He crawled over to her and took her in his arms. That droid cut her stomach open and then poorly stitched it together. He didn't think he was ever going to forgive himself, even if Lily did. He knew that she was right about everything, coming here was a big mistake. But he couldn't change the plans now, and there was no way out of this. He had to think of a way to get Lily to a medic, and she could get out of here on the _Falcon_ even if he didn't.

Lily stirred and then her eyes opened, "Hey." She says softly. She was in a lot of pain, "How are you?" She asked of course her concern was on Han. She had been tortured, and so had he, not to the extent in which she had been. But she knew that he was hurting too. She sat up and threw up, thankfully not on Han, "Sorry." She whispers. She then snuggles up to him, laying her head on his chest. She knew he wouldn't mind. He was always there for her, and that was nice. He was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. She was lucky to have him and she knew it. She wraps her arms around her, trying not to get sick. She was not feeling well, which was no wonder. That droid had been thorough. And it hurt to sit.

Han strokes her hair out of her face, "Don't be sorry. If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I should have listened to you when you told me that we should leave this place without looking back." He said as he kisses her on the forehead. He looks around, "I wonder what they're doing to Leia. She's not going to be in any shape to take care of you. I'm worried. Chewie is fine but I don't know if they're going to enslave him again." He shook his head, there had to be something he could do for Lily. It was just hard coming up with something. He wanted to get her out of this alive. But he knew she would not go without him.

Lily looks up at Han and smiles, "Alright I'm not mad at you though. I know you didn't know. I didn't know for sure. But now that my dreams have come true so far, I'm sure the last part is going to happen. And Han, I'm really sorry. I'll try to get you back." She said as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She knew he was going to get frozen, and she hadn't talked to him about it. And now it was too late, and he was going to be hurt even more. There had to be something she could do. Vader had her lightsaber. Well that wasn't going to be of any use. She barely knew how to use the thing. Luke would be better at it, he was stronger and deeper with the force then she was.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Han looks at Lily and smiles when she snuggled closer to him. He knew that she was going to lose him. But he didn't fully understand. She had never talked to him about the visions. And now wasn't the time to ask. She was hurting, and he was going to have to get her out of this alive. He didn't know what she meant by freezing. But then again she hadn't talked to him about the visions. And he was glad because he would have mocked them, he didn't believe in the force. And Lily knew that, and that was probably the reason why she hadn't talked to him about it. But he was beginning to believe in it more and more. There had to be some explanation for certain things. But he was going to make sure she was alright.

Lily looks up at Han, "I'm just glad we get some time together. I was afraid that they were going to keep us apart. And that wasn't something I could handle. I want to be here with you, I want to make sure you're alright as well." She said as she kissed his cheek. "I promise if you do get frozen I'll make sure that I come and rescue you myself. I'm not going to let anyone else do it. Unless I need help." She said with a smile and then she shook her head, she knew that Han wasn't going to allow her to go off on her own to make sure he was safe. But he was going to be gone, and he wouldn't be able to enforce that. And that was good, because she wouldn't even listen if he did. She had to be the one to make sure he got out of the carbonite. And she was the one that was going to make sure he was safe.

The door opened and a bunch of Stormtroopers enter the room, "You will come with us." One of them said as he pointed the blaster he was holding towards Lily, "Lord Vader wants to see all of you." He said as he motioned with his blaster for them to stand. "And I have orders to kill anyone who resists." He said, which was a lie. Vader had not given him the choice to do that. But it would make them behave. Or so he hoped. He was going to make sure that these prisoners would behave. And if that meant lying to them, well then that's what he was going to do. He was going to make sure that they got to the destination without any trouble whatsoever. He grabbed Lily by the hair and pulled her off of Han, "You are going to come with me. Vader has special plans for you." He said as he looks at Han, "I'm taking your sister away now, I hope you die Solo. I don't want to see you come after her either. Because I will kill her if I even get the slightest notion that you are coming after her." And with that he smiles behind the mask and makes his way out of the room.

Another trooper walked up to the trooper who had grabbed Lily, "Actually Lord Vader has changed his mind and he wants the girl to go with Solo. He says she will bring Skywalker to him and then bring him to the darkside." He shook his head, "I'll take her, you are relieved." He said in a cold tone. He knew that Vader had sent this man as a diversion to Solo and his sister. But he wasn't going to let him off that easily. He was going to be dismissed as soon as he could get the paperwork done. And if Vader didn't like it, then he would take the consequences. He throws Lily to the floor and starts to walk out, expecting the prisoners to follow.

Lily falls to the ground with a cry of pain. She felt strong arms help her up and she looked up at Han and smiled, "Thanks." She said as she stood up with his help. She was scared of what was going to happen next. Han still didn't have a clue. But she knew that he would find out very soon. And she didn't want him to, she was worried that he might do something stupid. But she knew her brother better then that. He was very stubborn and very brave. If he was scared he wouldn't show it. She shook her head, she was going to have to get him out of here before they got to Vader, but how was she going to do that? She looked up at Han, "I can't walk." She whispers as she tries to make her legs move.

Han smiles and picks up Lily in his arms, "I don't know what's going on. But I think you do." He looks at Leia, "I'm sure you do too Princess." He smiles as he looks at Lily, "Don't worry I'm not going to let you out of my or Chewie's sight." He glared at the troopers and then followed them out of this room. She was fragile right now, and he knew that he was going to have to take care of her somehow. He looked at Chewie, if he did get frozen like Lils said, then he would have to talk to Chewie. He knew that he could count on him. He trusted all the good guys that were with him. But he was worried about Lils, she might not have the worst time with this.

Lily smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, "I don't want to lose you." She said as she did so many times before. She really didn't want this to happen, but she was going to have to do something. And this was it. If she could just walk, then maybe she would be able to stop this. But since she couldn't even stand, she was going to have to be brave, for Han. And if she did break, then she would be alright. She knew that she had to do everything in her power to make sure that things didn't go too badly. She looks up at Han, "You know I love you right?" She asked with a grin on her face. He barely ever said it, but she knew that he did. She sighed, she would make it through this, she hoped.

Han smiles down at his sister, "Yes I know you love me. And I know I don't say it often enough, but I love you too." He said with a kiss on her forehead. He wasn't paying any attention to where they were going. He was going to make sure that Lily was alright, then he would worry about himself, he would have to talk to Chewie, the way Lily was speaking, he had a feeling he might not be around very long. And he wanted to make sure that she was alright. He looks at her and shakes his head, "I just hope you're going to be alright." He said speaking his thoughts. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he was going to make sure that nothing happened to her. He then looks up, they had stopped in a room filled with orange light. He looked around, he still didn't have any idea what was going on. But he looked at Lily, "Lils, this is where I'm going to give you to Chewie, with a few words. But I promise everything will be alright."

Lily nods, too choked up to speak. She knew what was going to happen. But she had no control over it and there was no way she could stop it. Vader would have her killed if she even attempted to do so. Which was not a good thing. She wouldn't be any help to anyone if she got killed. She shook her head, something was bothering her. She takes a deep breath when Han places her in Chewie's arms. Her eyes were stinging from the unshed tears, that she promised herself that she wouldn't cry. But it was getting hard to do that. She watches as Han is moved into position. She couldn't take it anymore, she jumped down from Chewie's arms and ran to Han and hugged him.

Han returned the hug, "It'll be alright Kid, I promise. I don't want to see you get hurt and then have to go in this thing. I know you'll do your best, but you have to be brave now." He smiles and looks at her in the eyes, and smiles, "Don't worry we'll all be fine. I just want to make sure you get out of this. I don't know how, but promise me you'll try, I'll have a better time in this thing knowing you at least tried." When she nodded he pushed her back towards Chewie, "Go to Chewie, he'll make sure you're safe, I promise." He smiles once more and then was dropped down.

Lily watches him with tears in her eyes, she looked away when the freezing process was begun. She didn't want to see what happened to him. She would be able to feel if he didn't make it. She knew that. But she really didn't want this to happen. She looks up at Chewie and hugs him closer, "I'm so sorry Chewie." She whispers. She still felt as if this was her fault, and that she would have been able to prevent it. She knew that wasn't the case in her heart, but she knew that she was the most to blame for this. It was her fault that they were here. If she had done something, then she would have been able to get them out of this. But she didn't know how or what she could have done differently. But she was just making herself feel even worst. She didn't pay attention the bustling around going around her making Han come out of the pit.

Vader smiles behind the mask. He could tell that Solo's sister was very upset. That would bring Skywalker here more quickly. And that was something he had been hoping for, the whole point of taking his friends and family away from him for a little while. He shook his head, she would stay behind while the others went to his ship. He knew that they wouldn't make it, but he had to seem confident in the mean time. He looks at the troopers, "Take them away, except for Solo's sister. She is mine." He watches as his orders are carried out. He went to the crying child and knelt down before her. He knew that she was upset and angry with him. But that was alright with him. He didn't care what she did from now on, at least she would bring Skywalker here and then he would be turned to the darkside. It would be that easy.

Lily looks up at Vader, her face streaked with tears, she didn't want to do this anymore. She was too upset about Han she stood up and pushed Vader away, "I don't know what you're planning on doing with me, but I just want to let you know it won't work. Luke will never turn to the darkside. And I'm going to make sure of that." She said as she started to tremble with rage. She knew she was going to have to push that down. There wasn't any time for her to get angry and kill Vader, she knew that she couldn't anyway. She had to get a hold of herself, Luke would be here in any moment. And then where would she be, she might be tortured again. And with that though she sank down to her knees in pain. She had pushed it back while Han was being frozen so she didn't have to feel the pain, but now it came to her mind again.

Luke enters the freezing chamber and sees Lily on her knees next to Vader. Lily was sobbing. He rushes to her, ignoring Vader for a while. "Princess?" He asked as he took her in his arms, "It's alright. I know this looks bad, but I want you to do something. When the fight begins, I want you to find a way out of this place. I don't want you to worry about me or your brother. I know it's going to be hard, but I know you can do it. Do it for me." He said as she looked up at him, "I promise everything will be alright." He said as he stood up and looked at Vader, "Alright you have me, now lets get this over with." He said as he stood up and drew his lightsaber.

Lily watches, she knew that she had nothing to do here anymore. She would have to listen to Luke and get out of here. She stood up and looked at him one last time and then ran out of the room towards the _Falcon. _Knowing that she was going to see him again.


End file.
